Romeo and Cinderella
by ValeSivan
Summary: El aburrido Romeo necesitaba algo interesante que le diera otra perspectiva a su vida, una tonalidad de rosa que cambiara su monótona y gris existencia. Así que dejo que la tonalidad amarilla de Cenicienta lo consumiera por completo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

Len Kagamine tiene una buena vida. No era rico, pero si podía darse ciertos lujos, tiene verdaderos amigos que lo apoyan y aprecian, buenas calificaciones y una relación de confianza con sus padres. Pero a pesar de tener todo eso y ser consciente de que era afortunado, no puede evitar sentir un vacío de inconformidad, como si le faltara algo. Puede que sea su carencia emoción, quería destruir su rutina, necesitaba algo interesante que le diera otra perspectiva a su vida, una tonalidad de rosa que cambiara su monótona y gris existencia.

—¡Lo que a ti te falta es amor, Len! — Eso fue lo que respondió su mejor amiga, Miku Hatsune, cuando decido contarle sus (ahora más frecuentes) pensamientos.

Dudo un poco acerca de esa fantasiosa respuesta. Era algo de esperarse que su amiga respondiera algo parecido, después de todo estaba enamorada y quería que todos sintieran el amor, pero aun así jamás le había revelado el nombre del chico y él tampoco iba a presionarla. Volviendo al tema en cuestión, el no creía que el amor hiciese un magnificente cambio en su vida, no había tenido chicas serias porque se aburría con facilidad y no sentía cambio alguno, así que dejo de ser un tema trascendente en su cabeza.

La verdad es que tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo por romper su rutina. Se pasaba la tarde leyendo o practicando el piano, pero esas eran cosas que no se cansaría de hacer jamás. Era gran amante de la música y la disfrutaba de todas las formas que pudiese, a veces asistiendo a las presentaciones de las orquestas sinfónicas o deteniéndose de vez en cuando en la calle a escuchar a los músicos callejeros y dejando unos billetes.

Podría decirse que hubo un pequeño quiebre en su monotonía aquel domingo un tanto más importante que cualquier otro: era un día antes del inicio del ciclo escolar. Len caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio con una bolsa de supermercado que contenía un par de víveres, encargo de su madre. Se detuvo a contemplar una pequeña banda en una plaza, dejándose llevar por las notas musicales y la fresca brisa que indicaba que el verano estaba por terminarse. Disfruto de la música un rato para después agacharse a dejar un billete en el estuche de guitarra del artista, pero cuando se agachó, su cabeza cocho con la alguien que se disponía a dejar algo de dinero al mismo tiempo. Sobándose la cabeza con molestia elevo la mirada para encontrarse a una pequeña rubia que repetía su acción. Esta lo miro y pudo ver unos ojos celestes profundos. Vale, admite que sintió algo así como un choque, ese del que tanto se jactan en los libros y corrió la mirada.

—¡Lo siento mucho! — se disculpó la menuda joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No te preocupes, tampoco fue para tanto— Pasaron unos segundos y sintió la necesidad de decir algo más, pero no sabía que—Son buenos ¿no te parece?

No entendió esa imperiosa necesidad de sacarle charla a una desconocida, pero prefirió dejar ese pensamiento para después.

—Si, creo que tienen potencial—la chica le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa— me gusta mucho escuchar a los artistas callejeros, admiro como intentan tratar de hacerse un lugar en la maravillosa carrera de la música.

Se sorprendido bastante, pensaba lo mismo de los artistas callejeros.

—¿De verdad? Creo lo mismo, debe ser duro empezar desde abajo para seguir tus sueños y se necesita mucha pasión para seguir algo tan difícil y bello como es la música—la chica asintió, también sintiendo esa fascinación con las palabras de muchacho.

—¡Exacto! Hay que tener mucha pasión por la música para poder dedicarse a esta completamente, pero no hay duda que si es algo que lo haces del corazón, va a ser del agrado de la gente.

La contemplo un poco mientras hablaba, la verdad es que tenía un acento un poco extraño, tenia pinta de ser extranjera, pero se le daba bien el idioma. Vestía un vestido blanco con un vuelo en la zona del pecho y una chaqueta de jeans. Su cabello era muy corto, sobre los hombros y de un color amarillo fuerte, pero se notaba natural. Era muy linda, no hay que negarlo. Iba a responderle a la chica, cuando esta recibió una llamada a su celular. Se sobresalto y miro el teléfono, sus ojos se agrandaron en una cara de sorpresa.

—¡Ah! Debo irme, voy tarde, muy muy tarde—iba a ponerse a correr, pero se dio vuela para mirar a Len—Fue un gusto, pero tengo que irme. ¡Adiós!

Y sin más se puso a correr perdiéndose rápidamente en el tumulto de gente, dejando a Len con la palabra en la boca. No alcanzo a preguntarle ni el nombre, pero sintió que esa chica como una tonalidad amarilla que necesitaba.

...

 _Es mi primer fanfic, don´t be rude: (_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Len se encontraba sentado en la mesa con su familia. Era una cena normal, con su familia como de costumbre y todo se veía idéntico a todos los días, excepto el. Se sentía diferente, y aunque eso era lo que quería, no le terminaba de agradar del todo. Quizá aquella chica fue el detonante que necesitaba, encontrar a alguien que llamara su atención y compartieran esos sentimientos importantes que Len apreciaba y requería para poder sentirse a gusto. Si, con sus amigos también compartía esas cosas, por ejemplo, Miku. Ella tenía una voz muy bonita y le gustaba también la música, pero era diferente para él. La chica del parque tenía otra cosa que lo terminaba de encantar. Se desanimó al saber que ya de nada sirve pensar tanto en ella, no la volverá a ver nunca más, ni siquiera le pregunto por su nombre o algo, pero dijo que le gustaba la música callejera, podría encontrarla en el mismo parque incluso.

Eso le subió el ánimo, era una chica agradable, le gustaría que fueran amigos, compartían ideas y eso es algo. Pero quizá se está apresurando, no hablaron casi nada, así que decidió de dejar de hacerse tantas ilusiones y mejor iría al parque otro día a ver si la encontraba de nuevo.

Después de cenar y asearse, ordeno un poco de cosas para el siguiente día; su primer y último día de clases. No es que lo pusiera especialmente nervioso, no creía que fuera algo tan importante para él, solo que le apenaba un poco que después de este año se separaría de sus amigos, los conocía de toda la vida. Más a Miku si, eran vecinos y sus madres amigas, como dicen ellas "se conocen desde antes de nacer", y con el paso de los años forjaron una amistad muy fuerte que Len apreciaba mucho.

No quiso seguir pensando en cosas inevitables, le apenaban, así que decidió irse a dormir ya. No le basto más que unos minutos de contemplar su oscuro techo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

[…]

Caminaba con tranquilidad con Miku a su lado, quien le hablaba acerca de un anime que vio recientemente. Quería prestarle atención, pero es que a esas horas de la mañana el cerebro no le daba para nada. Llegaron al colegio a eso de las 7:50, y las clases empezaban a las 8:00. Era una buena hora. Se dirigieron al aula de todos los años, saludando a algunos amigos en el trayecto y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos: Len al lado de la ventana y Miku a delante de él.

Se lleno el salón completo después del toque de timbre y había bastante ruido, todos estaban conversando y contando sobre lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones. Len nada más miraba por la ventana, no le apetecía hablar con nadie y sus amigos sabían, por lo que charlaban entre ellos, pero dándole el espacio para incluirse si se le antojaba. Kaito le contaba a Miku y Luka acerca de los lindos paisajes de Okinawa, cuando el profesor Hiyama hizo callar a la clase.

—Bueno jóvenes, bienvenidos a este nuevo y último ciclo escolar, espero que la hayan pasado todos bien en sus vacaciones y quiero recordarles que ahora es cuando deben ponerle ganas a sus estudios si quieren quedar en la carrera que quieren, están a nada de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad—Su voz sonaba alegre, le tenia aprecio a ese curso, se había en cariñado con todos ellos a lo largo de 2 años—. Dicho esto, quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que se va a integrar.

Se rompió el silencio por los alumnos que animadamente comentaban la noticia. Len, quien miraba al profesor, también tenía curiosidad.

—¡Jóvenes silencio por favor!, van a asustarla—se dirigió a la puerta y toda la clase concentro su atención ahí— Pase señorita Kagami.

Entro al salón una figura pequeña y esbelta, algo nerviosa, titubeaba un poco en su caminar. Su pelo rubio con un moño blanco en la coronilla y unos ojos celestes brillosos miraban ansiosos a la clase desde el centro del salón.

Silencio absoluto, todos contemplaban a la linda chica nueva; algunas con envidia, otras con ojos de amistad y los chicos ni hablar. En especial uno que no podía creer a quien tenía en frente.

—Bien señorita, puede presentarse.

—Hola a todos, me llamo Kagami Rilliane, pero si les agrada más pueden llamarme Rin. Acabo de mudarme y espero llevarme bien con todos—Se veía monísima toda sonrojada.

—Pueden hacer un par de preguntas si a la señorita Kagene, solo si no le molesta, claro—dijo el señor Hiyama y Rin solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Gumiya levantó la mano primero.

—Hola Rin, soy Gumiya—le dio una sonrisa coqueta, pero Rin solo aparto la mirada sonriendo incómoda—¿tienes novio?

Gumiya no tiene pelos en la lengua. Algunos rieron y el señor Hiyama le llamó la atención. Rin dudo en contestar un poco, pero al final respondió.

—No, no tengo novio.

Gumiya levanto el puño en forma de celebración, haciendo reír a la mayoría, menos a Len, que no encontró nada chistoso el preguntarle cosas así a la chica.

El siguiente en preguntar fue Gumi, hermana de Gumiya, quien también levantó la mano.

—¿De donde te mudaste? Es que tu acento es lindo.

—De Francia, es mi primer año viviendo en Japón.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, no hay muchos alumnos extranjeros por acá, así que es algo que llama la atención. Len tenia la leve sospecha de que fuera de ese país.

—¿Por qué te mudaste?

—¿Si eres de Francia por que tu apellido es japonés?

—¿Tu cabello es rubio natural?

Todos empezaron a bombardear de preguntas a la pobre Rin, que se encogía un poco. No es que fuera tímida, pero a todos les daría vergüenza si estuvieran de pie adelante.

—Cálmense chicos, déjenla respirar un poco—al profesor Hiyama le daba un poco de gracia la situación, pero debía ser serio—Que tal si te sientas al lado de Miku, ella es muy amigable. Señorita Hatsune, ¿Podría levantar su mano?

Miku levanto rápidamente su mano y Len se puso algo nervioso ¿Rin lo reconocería? Claro que sí, ayer tuvieron una charla, bastante pequeña eso sí. Tan pequeña que no entiende por qué su estómago se revuelve tanto.

Rin camina hasta el asiento a lado de Miku, observando a sus compañeros hasta que se topa con una mirada conocida. El chico con el que choco ayer. Sorprendida, le sonríe a Len y el hace un pequeño ademan con la mano antes de sentarse. Para Rin esta es una coincidencia demasiado grande. Se le olvido siquiera preguntarle su nombre ayer a pesar que le había caído muy bien.

Parece que el destino esta haciendo unos malabares increíbles con tal de que queden juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

—Me mude por el trabajo de mi padre, mi primer apellido es Kagami porque mi padre es japonés y mi segundo apellido es d'Autriche porque mi madre es francesa—Rin sonrió, le daba gusto estar siendo aceptada, pero no le gustaba tanto la atención, era de las de perfil bajo—. Y sí, soy rubia natural.

Trataba de responder las preguntas que le hacían sus compañeros, pero estaba un tanto cansada y tenía un poco de sed. Acababa de tocar el timbre que daba inicio al receso y los alumnos ya iban saliendo, menos algunos que querían seguir haciéndole compañía a la chica. Sonrió amable y les preguntó si podían guiarla hacia algún quiosco para poder comprar algo de beber.

—Yo puedo llevarte Rinny— se ofreció Gumiya, sonriéndole de forma coqueta. Rin quería negarse amablemente, no le gustaban tanto los chicos coquetos, pero no hizo falta responder, ya que alguien más salió a su rescate.

—No es necesario Gumiya, no seas cargante con la chica—Gumi Megpoid fue quien salvo a la pobre Rin de las garras de esa bestia, tomándola del brazo para la sorpresa de Rin—. Vamos, te llevaré al quiosco.

Gumi llevaba a Rin del gancho mientras iba haciéndole un pequeño recorrido por la escuela, mostrándole algunas aulas, salones de reuniones y la biblioteca. Todo bajo la mirada Len, quien iba detrás de ellas, con la excusa de ir al quiosco a comprar una banana para su desayuno. Miku iba a su lado, callada. Algo poco habitual de ella, pero se siente un poco preocupada después de aquel pequeño ademan que Rin le hizo a Len ¿se conocen acaso? Len jamás contó nada de una amiga francesa, seria un detalle que él le diría.

—Gumi, ¿tienen sala de música aquí? —preguntó Rin tímidamente.

—¡Claro! En esta escuela se aprecia mucho la música—Gumi se puso a explicarle la trayectoria y los premios que a tenido la escuela a lo largo de los años a Rin, aunque esto a ella no le importaba demasiado—Mira, de este pasillo hacia el fondo esta la sala de música, puedes ir cuando gustes.

Después del receso ya todos estaban en el aula. Rin al pasar vio a Len (así escucho que lo llamaba Miku. Le gusto su nombre, siente que le queda) hablando con su compañera de asiento. Por lo que decidió que en otro momento le hablaría al rubio y comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila para tomar apuntes. No podía evitar que le diera cierta curiosidad voltear a ver al rubio, pero no lo hizo en ninguna ocasión, más Len no se restringió de mirarla un poco durante la clase de vez en cuando.

A la hora de almuerzo Len había decidido por ir a sentarse debajo de un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en lo lejano del patio trasero, un lugar poco concurrido por los estudiantes. Le gustaba ir a componer canciones a ese lugar, a demás que le agradaba la idea estar solo de vez en cuando.

Tenía puestos los audífonos y estaba demasiado concentrado en las partituras para notar la femenina figura que se encontraba en frente de él. Esperando ser notada, Rin se acercó más, formando una sombra y provocando que Len levantara la mirada.

Un "click" fue lo que sintieron ambos en ese momento. Rin de pie en frente de él, con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Y Len le correspondió con una sonrisa más discreta.

—Hola—Rin quería sentarse a su lado, él se veía atrayente e interesante. Poseía un aire bohemio que le producía cierta fascinación. Era diferente a cualquier otro chico y ni siquiera lo conocía, pero así lo sentía—, creo que no nos presentamos bien ayer, me llamo Rin.

Len la admiro unos segundos. Traía el mismo listón de ayer y un lazo en su cuello de color amarillo que marcaba una leve diferencia de los demás uniformes. En sus manos sostenía un té de naranja y lo miraba atentamente. ¿Cómo no iba a invitarla sentarse junto a él? Len, que mantenía su sonrisa, le palpo el lugar al lado de él y ella se sentó animada.

—Me llamo Len, un gusto Rin. No alcance a preguntar tu nombre ayer.

Conversaron los 45 minutos que quedaron del almuerzo, de temas que tenían en común y de las pasiones que compartían. Len nunca se había abierto con alguien tan rápido y Rin sentía que podía confiarle todo a Len. Hablaron de lo que le gustaba a cada uno y de sus pasatiempos. Rin descubrió que Len es un pianista y compositor amante de la lectura y las bananas, y Len descubrió que Rin cantaba y tocaba el violín, además de amar las películas antiguas y que tenía una obsesión las naranjas. Eran diferentes, pero sentían que se complementaban y se sentían bien, como si no les faltara nadie más. Cuando toco el timbre de inicio de clases se fueron caminando juntos al salón, no queriendo terminar su conversación.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y le regalaron una sonrisa al otro. Nadie parecía notar la cercanía que habían adquirido en menos de una hora, excepto Miku. Miku contemplo su llegada juntos, esa sonrisa cómplice, la ausencia de Len durante todo el almuerzo y que tenían otro aire, como si guardaran un secreto. ¿Se habrá pasado todo el almuerzo hablando con esa chica francesa? Seguro que sí, y eso a Miku no le simpatizaba ni un poco. Tampoco le caía bien la nueva a pesar de tratar de evitar siempre tener malos pensamientos de alguien, casi podría asegurar que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Ella era de las que trataba de hacer sentir a los nuevos bienvenidos, pero nunca un alumno nuevo intento nada con Len. De hecho, Len no tenía tantos amigos, el prefería hacer otras cosas que hacer amistades, era un chico que tenía dificultades con el trato a la gente y no entiende cómo es que esa chica se hizo un camino tan rápido. Para Miku, Len era todo y no dejaría que esa chica falsa se interpusiera con años de tanto amar en secreto a Len. Así es, a Miku nadie le sacará de la cabeza que toda esa amabilidad es un disfraz. ¿Será ella la única que pude ver bajo esa mascará de inocencia? Sentía que todo era un show de la rubia, todos estaban encantados con su actitud pura y belleza sin igual. No soportaba que los demás de hubieran dejado hechizar por el encanto de ella, pero más que a nadie sentía a Len. ¿Por qué de todos él tuvo que ser el más hechizado por Cenicienta?

 ** _Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Rin se dirigía hacía biblioteca de la escuela después del término de las clases para buscar unos libros que requería para estudiar. Ella era bastante estudiosa a pesar que no se notara, ya que su padre siempre la presionó para tener buenas calificaciones y un hábito de estudio, el que con el paso de los años había adquirido.

Rozaba con sus delgados dedos las grandes estanterías llenas de libros buscando el que necesitaba, cuando de reojo noto la figura de Len sentado en una de las mesas, con sus audífonos puestos y al parecer continuaba escribiendo sus partituras.

Él no había notado su presencia al parecer y eso le daba un poco de ventaja a Rin, quien con una sonrisa astuta, pensó un pequeño plan; bastante inocente y tierno, pero que esperaba que diera los resultados que quería.

Después de tomar los libros que necesitaba, pasó por la bibliotecaria para que los registraran como alquilados y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la salida, que estaba justo en frente a Len. Con un movimiento despreocupado y procurando parecer accidental, dejó caer su suéter que colgaba de un brazo de la mochila y siguió caminando como si nada, saliendo lentamente sin echar un vistazo para atrás y esperando que el chico hubiera visto esa escena.

Cuando Rin salió, se apoyó unos segundos en la puerta, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, pensado que no puede creer que haya hecho lo mismo que cenicienta y que había dejado tirado su suéter sólo por Len.

— Ahora que he hecho esto, encuéntrame rápido, ¿sí?— susurró, para después caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo, esperando haber pasado desapercibida y que nadie más que sus pensamientos se burlen de ella.

"Seguramente ella también lo hizo, mintió al decir que la dejó por accidente" pensó con una sonrisa que iba haciéndose cada vez más grande "Si así es, haré lo mismo también". Cuando Len la encuentre le dirá una mentira piadosa, porque al final lo único que desea Rin es ser la más amada por él.

"Pero por ahora solo date cuenta de que aquí estoy, Romeo".

[...]

Después del toque de timbre, Len guardaba tranquilamente sus cosas mientras Miku conversaba con Luka, haciendo tiempo para esperar a Len y así poder irse juntos.

—Oh, gracias por invitarme Gumi, pero me temo que ahora no puedo, debo ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para ponerme al día— Escuchó como a lo lejos Rin declinaba una oferta de Gumi para ir al karaoke.

¿Qué le sucede? él no suele escuchar conversaciones ajenas. "Es porque hablan demasiado alto" se consoló un poco, mientras se echaba un solo brazo de la mochila al hombro, dispuesto a dirigirse a la salida.

—¡Hey Len!—llegó corriendo Miku a su lado— ¿nos vamos juntos a casa?

—Lo siento Miku, ahora tengo algo que hacer en la biblioteca—mentiroso mentiroso—Me gusta mucho ese ambiente para componer.

Miku lo observó sorprendida, descubriendo la falacia inmediatamente. Ni siquiera era una buena mentira, Len prefería componer en otros lados, las sillas de la biblioteca le parecían incómodas, pero aún así se guardó lo que tenía que decir, no quería parecer cargante ni molestosa, así que prefirió sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, despidiéndose y volteandose para volver con Luka.

Suspiro un poco decaído, le había mentido a Miku sin razón. Pero la verdad es que él tampoco tenía la respuesta de porque quería ir a la biblioteca con tanto ímpetu. Se prometió que cuando lo descubriera Miku sería la primera en saberlo y eso al parecer le levantó los ánimos.

Se sentó en una de esas incómodas sillas y esta tenía una vista directa a la puerta. Con un lápiz en mano y sus partituras en otra, se trató de concentrar lo más que pudo, más le fue imposible poder escribir algo y cansado levantó la vista para encontrar a la joven Kagami donde la bibliotecaria, con varios libros en la mano, los cuales ya estaba metiendo a su mochila. Esta camino tranquila cuando sin querer vio como se le caía su suéter de la mochila y sin percatarse de eso, siguió caminando hasta abandonar la habitación.

Pensó unos segundos que debía hacer. Claro, como caballero debía recoger el suéter y entregárselo, pero le podría sacar más partido a la situación. Podría aprovechar esto como pie para incluso acompañarla a su casa.

Rápidamente se incorporó, despidiéndose de la bibliotecaria, quien reía levemente al haber presenciado la jugada de la chica y que esta había funcionado.

Corría por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de la chica, quien supuso el ya tendría que estar en la entrada, yéndose sin su suéter (y sin él), así que le puso más ganas hasta que por fin la alcanzó.

Rin se estaba colocando sus zapatos cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados, como si estuvieran corriendo. Se puso nerviosa ¿de verdad había funcionado? cerró su pequeño casillero y camino hacia la puerta, pero la detuvo un llamado de su nombre.

—¡RIN!—el grito de Len retumbó en la casi vacía escuela, haciendo que se volteara encontrándose al chico intentando recuperar un poco el aire.—se te cayó tu suéter en la biblioteca.

Rin le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento, que estaba cargada de un poco de alivio.

—Gracias Len, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no lo tenía, tengo que caminar sola a casa hoy y hubiera pescado un resfriado lo más probable— pensaba en invitarle algo en agradecimiento para que se fueran caminando juntos, pero el joven se le adelantó.

—No hay de que—"ahora o nunca, Len"— ¿Te parece si te acompaño a tu casa? ya se hace un poco tarde y quizá te pierdas.

Sonaba realmente preocupado y lo estaba de verdad, ya que la chica era extranjera y no estaba familiarizada completamente con las calles, se podría perder y le no quería que le sucediera nada malo.

—¡Claro!— Rin estaba más que feliz, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo—¿No te gustaría pasar por algún café a comprar un dulce? Yo invito como agradecimiento por el suéter.

—Me agrada la idea— Realmente él no iba a dejarla pagar, quería ser un completo caballero— ¿Vamos?

Mientras observaba a Rin, Len recordó la historia de princesa Cenicienta, que extravió su zapatilla de cristal y así el príncipe la encontró; pues él encontró su suéter y halló también a la princesa.

—¡Vamos!

 _ **Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

El pequeño café en el que se encontraban estaba medianamente lleno y tenía un toque vintage, olía a vainilla y había una gran variedad de postres. Cada uno pidió su respectivo bocadillo y se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada. Estaban esperando su pedido hasta Len noto un tocadiscos y disculpándose por interrumpir la amena conversación, se levantó para poner una canción.

"Des yeux qui font baiser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, voilà le portrait sans retouche de l'homme auquel j'appartiens"

Empieza la melodía con una suave voz femenina y Rin sonríe ampliamente, con una sonrisa tan sincera y feliz que deja encantado a Len por un segundo.

―Creí que sería lindo sentirse algo de casa un momento―dudo un poco en preguntar―¿no extrañas tu país?

―Lo extraño mucho, si. En especial a la gente que deje atrás―medito un poco la respuesta―, pero no me quiero afligir demasiado porque quiero verlo como una oportunidad de conocer cosas nuevas.

―Tu punto de vista es muy optimista, eres bastante fuerte―siente que hasta admira a Rin por pensar tan positivamente, le hace que le guste aún más―. Yo no sé si podría dejar atrás a tantas personas importantes para mi.

Puede que Len se vea un tanto distante de lejos, pero realmente aprecia a la gente que es cercana a él. No es el sujeto que hace muchos amigos y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos a veces, pero eso no significa que no quiera a las pocas personas que lo rodean. Desde su familia hasta su grupo de amigos, todos ellos son importantes y de pensar en alejarse hace acongojar su alma.

―¿Hay alguien que extrañes más?―claramente busca saber si dejó algún romance, pero ella parece no percatarse.

―Si tuviera que elegir a alguien, definitivamente sería a mí abuela―se entristeció un poco al recordarla―. Ella es mi persona favorita, siempre creyó en mí y me apoyo en mis decisiones a pesar de la opinión de mí padre.

Rin sabía que su padre la quería y que siempre iba a velar por su bien, pero durante toda su vida fue muy estricto. Siempre fue amorosa con la gente que la rodeaba, pero él trato de tenerla a raya y cosas como "no es saludable encariñarse tanto con las personas" a lo largo de los años marcaron su personalidad, pero nunca a perdido su dulzura característica y se hizo fuerte ante las opiniones de su padre siempre priorizando sus sentimientos sin dejarse pisotear.

―Entonces seguro es una gran abuela, todos necesitamos a alguien que nos apoye incondicionalmente―no queriendo entrometerse mucho con la relación de ella y su padre a pesar de tener curiosidad decidió desviar el tema―¿y que tal tus amigos?

Sonrió agradecida de no tener que hablar de su padre.

―Nunca tuve demasiados amigos, pero los que logré tener fueron muy importantes―recordó a Teto, con la que en un principio chocaba bastante pero que le dejó grandes valores, como el de ser ella misma y a nunca dejar de seguir lo que quería. También a Oliver, su mejor amigo de la infancia hijo de amigos de sus padres que también la apoyó en momentos difíciles―. Si que los extraño demasiado, pero hablamos a lo largo del día.

Siguió la conversación de forma fluida hasta que llegaron los postres, y nunca decayó ni falto tema. Sentían la facilidad de expresarse entre ellos y se dejaron llevar.

―Qué hay de ti, Len―dijo Rin después de llevar un trozo de pastel de naranja a su boca― ¿tienes muchos amigos?

―La verdad es que tampoco soy de tener demasiados amigos, pero los que tengo son los mejores que podría tener―incluso Rin podría unirse a su grupo de amigos, aunque él quería algo más―. Mi mejor amiga es Miku, se sienta a tu lado y hemos sido amigos desde siempre. Después están Luka y Kaito, a ellos los conocí gracias a Miku pero muy importantes para mi. A todos nos gustan cosas similares, por ejemplo la música. De hecho tenemos una especie de banda o algo así.

A Rin le brillaron los ojos. De verdad que le gustaba mucho la música, era importante para ella y a pesar de ser forzada a aprender a tocar el violin, este se convirtió en algo importante para ella. Pero su principal pasión era cantar. Tomó clases de coro de pequeña a pesar de ser algo mal visto a los ojos de su padre y su profesor de coro decía que su voz era agudamente perfecta, pero le parecía una exageración.

―¡Eso es genial!―de verdad estaba sorprendidamente feliz―¿Crees que algún día podría ir a algún ensayo? Solo si a tus amigos no les molesta.

―¡Claro! No creo que a los chicos les moleste, creo que te llevarás muy bien con ellos, son muy amigables

A Len le hizo feliz la idea de Rin llevandose bien con sus amigos y viéndolo tocar. Hablara con Miku para que lo ayude con el tema de los amigos, ella es la mejor siendo amigable y cree que se llevarán de maravilla.

Terminaron sus postres y pagaron. Len se adelantó y cumplió su cometido inicial, haciendo que Rin se quejara porque ella se lo había ofrecido de agradecimiento por la ayuda con su suéter y por acompañarla a casa, pero él dijo que no era necesario.

Caminaron unas cuadras llegando a los barrios más adinerados de la ciudad.

―Mi padre no se encuentra en casa―señaló Rin―. Está por un viaje de negocios en Osaka, así que solo estoy con mi madre.

Len recordó que ella se había mudado por el trabajo de su padre, así que seguro era una especie de empresario y tenía un buen salario, lo que explicaba que se encontrarán en aquellos suburbios.

―¿No tienes hermanos?

―Nop, soy hija única, pero la verdad siempre quise uno―sonrió―. Un hermano gemelo ¿y tú?

―Yo tengo dos hermanos; uno mayor y otro pequeño. El mayor, Al, no vive en casa y el pequeño, Rinto, tiene 7 años. Él es una monada, deberías verlo algún día.

Siguieron hablando de la familia de Len, de sus padres y que se llevaba bien con ellos, de su hermano que salió de la universidad y trabajaba y de que Rinto era una versión miniatura de él, o eso es lo que afirmaba Rin después de ver una foto familiar que Len le mostró.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran casa amarilla que tenía un amplio jardín delantero con una fuente y varios tipos de flores, además de una vía para que circularán los autos.

Len quedó un poco sorprendido. Esperaba una gran casa después de todo, pero no tan grande.

―Aquí es―dijo Rin, tímida de repente y mirando sus zapatos―. Muchas gracias por acompañarme Len.

―No hay de que―también se puso nervioso ¿y ahora qué?―. Entonces te veo mañana en la escuela.

Rin asintió y tomando valor se elevó un poco en puntillas (ya que Len le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia) y beso su mejilla.

Fue un beso suave y algo veloz que apenas logró analizar. Rin le sonrió levemente sonrojada y abrió la reja con sus llaves.

―Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Y desapareció dejando a Len sonrojado y tocando suavemente su mejilla, pero Rin no quedó mejor, con su mano sobre su corazón acelerado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Abrió suavemente la puerta de su casa usando sus llaves, tratando de no alertar al personal ni a su madre ya que no había informado de su repentina salida con Len, la cual le tomó 2 horas. Pensó que si era descubierta podía inventar una mentira como que se había quedado estudiando en la biblioteca porque le pareció un lugar agradable o algo relacionado a la escuela, no lo pensó tanto ya que su padre no se encontraba en casa y se sentía con un poco más de libertad. Lamentablemente en su hogar eran un tanto estrictos con los horarios, pero Rin diría que eran estrictos en todos los ámbitos de su vida.

Desde pequeña siempre fue controlada y educada para ser la hija perfecta, alguien que sólo obedeciera sin cuestionar. Nunca ha podido expresarse abiertamente en su hogar y se le ha restringido de muchas experiencias, un ejemplo claro es que jamás ha ido a una fiesta ni tenido un novio.

Claro que pretendientes no le faltaban, pero ella misma por naturaleza los alejaba ya que prefería ahorrarse los problemas. Tampoco es como si le importara mucho, nunca sintió una atracción fuerte por alguien. Hasta ahora. Sentía una fuerte atracción por Len y lo sabía.

Eso es algo que la conmocionó bastante al ser algo muy repentino, solo lo había conocido un día, sin contar la vez que se vieron en el parque. Vez en la que también sintió algo más. No podía creer lo mucho que se habían acercado en un solo día y habiendo hablado tanto siendo poca la costumbre de ambos de abrirse demasiado con desconocidos. La visión de Rin sobre Len es de un chico algo misterioso por fuera, pero realmente dulce por dentro, alegre y reservado. No es para nada el chico frío que refleja.

Paso por el amplio living de su casa, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero se topó con una de las empleadas de la casa.

―Señorita Rilliane, ha regresado a casa―habló una chica de no más de 20 años, vestida con su uniforme de trabajo que consistía en un vestido típico del oficio y con una placa con su nombre escrito―. Su madre nos ha pedido a todos que estemos atentos a su llegada.

―Gracias, Yumi. Y llámame solo Rin―Paseo sus ojos hacia la salida de la cocina, mirando hacia la escalera―.¿Se encuentra mi madre en casa?

―No tenemos permitido llamarla por su apodo, señorita―Rin rodó los ojos, incluso veía probable que su padre hubiera puesto eso en el contrato de trabajo de la pobre chica―. Y no, su madre se encuentra ausente, ha salido de compras.

Rin suspiró con un poco de alivio, una cosa menos de que preocuparse, así podría estar en paz un par de horas.

No es que se llevará mal con su madre, pero es muy parecida a su padre, restrictiva y algo superficial. Constantemente salía de compras con sus amigas y cuando se encontraba en el hogar le gustaba estar al tanto de ella, nada más que preocupandose de que estudiara sus horas diarias, siguiendo el mandato de su padre.

―Bien, supongo que no la veremos en un par de horas más―se sirvió agua en un vaso y tomando un poco mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la cocina, se volteo hacia la chica―. Nos vemos después Yumi.

Caminaba hacia las grandes escaleras, admirando el gran candelabro sobre estas. Era realmente hermoso, los cristales se veían tan delicados y finos, parecía que se romperían con una brisa. Subió las escaleras y avanzó por el largo pasillo izquierdo, hacia la última puerta de este. Al llegar al umbral de su habitación, miró hacia atrás. Pasando una gran distancia, en la última puerta del pasillo contrario se encontraba la habitación de sus padres. Mentiría si dijera que no la reconfortaba un poco no ser oída, le gustaba mantener su paz y tranquilidad.

Además de ellos tres, no vivía nadie más en la casa ya que el personal se iba a las 7. Le parecía un poco tonto una casa tan estúpidamente grande solo para tres personas, pero así eran sus padres.

Se adentro a su alcoba. Era de un color amarillo oscuro, tenía una gran cama (demasiado grande para ella, piensa) con una baqueta a los pies y veladores en ambos lados, un escritorio con su computador y sus útiles escolares y un tocador de madera blanco con su maquillaje, perfume, entre otros. Además de dos puertas: una era su armario y la otra era su baño privado.

Se dirigió a su armario para sacar ropa y cambiar su uniforme. Por dentro habían percheros y cajoncitos, todo perfectamente ordenado. Saco un vestido de un cajón y se dirigió al baño.

El baño era de cerámicas amarillas con blancas, bastante espacioso y acorde a la habitación. Salió después de depositar su uniforme en la ropa sucia y se echó boca arriba a la cama, mirando el blanco techo en busca de paz.

Pensaba en todo, en su cambio de país, en sus padres, sus estudios y ahora en Len. Vaya que quería acercarse a Len, quería conocerlo profundamente. ¿Será esto lo que llaman amor? pensó, pero lo descarto ya que no se podría enamorar tan rápido. Si debe ser una especie de flechazo. Pero cómo no sentirse flechada con alguien como Len. Era inteligente, amable y tenían varios gustos en común. Casi sentía que podía entenderla.

La verdad es que toda su vida Rin se ha sentido incomprendida. En la escuela a veces se apartaba ella misma, en su casa sus padres no le prestaban atención a las cosas más importantes, porque sobre el estudio están sus sentimientos, pero eso no parecía notarlo su padre. Nadie parecía genuinamente interesado en saber sobre cómo se sentía, nadie hasta Len.

Len llegó a su vida literalmente de golpe, aquel domingo en el parque.

Pero ya no quería fantasear más con eso por ahora, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran normal, que sus sentimientos crecieran o no dependiendo de lo que aconteciera.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su escritorio dispuesta a estudiar un poco, no queriendo descuidar sus estudios ya que lo que menos quería era tener la presión de sus padres encima, así que abrió el libro el libro de matemáticas y se dispuso a dejar un rato el tema de Len de lado esperando poder concentrarse en las inecuaciones.

Pasaron dos horas de estudio. Fue mucho más de lo que suele estudiar a diario, pero no tenía nada más que hacer. La detuvo de su concentración la llegada de su madre, que llegó pasadas las 9 p.m.

Bajó a recibirla, haciendo las típicas preguntas diarias como ¿Qué tal tu día?¿Haz estudiado ya?¿Fuiste bien recibida en el salón?. Charlo un rato con su madre durante la cena y esta le dijo que su padre llegaría en 3 días más. Terminó de cenar, se despidió de su madre, la cual se quedó en el living hablando por teléfono y se fue a su habitación.

Bastante cansada se metió a la ducha, esperando relajarse para que le de sueño aunque el estudio la dejó bastante agotada mentalmente.

Con su pijama puesta, apagó la luz dispuesta a dormir, cerrando los ojos y pensando que su vida era muy aburrida, pero estaba dispuesta a cambiarla. Quizás algún chico podría hacerla interesante.

...

Holaa aki yo, siento mucho haber dejado esto tirado, pero siempre estuvo en mí cabeza solo que con todo estos meses de preparación para la universidad me dejaban sin tiempo. Ahora que ya pasó esa tormenta, pude por fin escribir en paz uwu. me animaron demasiados los reviews y puede que sean poquitos, pero para mí fueron todo.

ValentiChan, gracias gracias uwu

Lunasollunit, aprecio mucho tu comentario y que le veas un futuro, ahora si que me dedicare a esto para no dejar morir el fandom de vocaloid!3

Jehieli olas, tu comentario fue muy bonito, me dieron muchas ganas de continuar y más lindo que te guste como escribo, miles de besitos iihhhh

Lilliamne es q OMG, tu me iniciaste en el fandom, fue "no necesito que me ames" lo que me obsesiono con vocaloid ahh. no sabes lo especial que fue para mí que comentaras, estoy shock.

gracias por el apoyo tan bonito a todos, en serio que me hacen muy feliz.

Iba a subirlo para el aniversario de los Kagamine´s, pero no lo termine, igual me da lo mismo ¡happy anniversary!

ctm son las 6:13am, no dormi nada por escribir, pero lo vale absolutamente. Saludos a todis


	6. Chapter 6

Len caminaba tranquilamente por la gran avenida, rumbo hacia la escuela con Miku a su lado. Hoy tenía un humor excelente, algo tan extraño para aquellas horas en él. Miku lo miraba con extrañeza. Esa sonrisa en Len es muy poco común y más tan temprano, pero a él le daba igual la mirada escéptica de su mejor amiga, se sentía feliz aquel día y no tenía vergüenza de demostrarlo.

―¿Podrías decirme a qué se debe tanta felicidad?―se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que Miku corrió la mirada, sonrojada. Len normalmente es atractivo, pero sonriendo eso se multiplicaba por mil y lograba ponerla hasta nerviosa― Estás extraño.

―Nada en especial― respondió Len haciendo caso omiso al sonrojo de Miku, mirando hacia el frente―, ¿pero acaso hoy no te parece un día precioso? hace un muy buen clima.

Miku lo miró sin creerle nada, estaba realmente sorprendida por este cambio tan repentino, pero decidiría hacerle el visto bueno. Si estaba así debe ser por algo bueno. Quizás ya no se sentía tan vacío como le había dicho antes.

―Como sea, Len―dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida― Me alegra que estés feliz.

Caminaron un rato mientras conversaban. Miku se sentía brillando en ese momento, creía ser la causa de la bella sonrisa que Len dirigía al mundo esa mañana ¿habrían posibilidades de ser correspondida? se estaba llenando de ilusiones, inflándose igual que un globo. Pero lamentablemente toda la felicidad cayó de golpe cuando llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, donde se encontraron con una cabellera amarilla con un gran listón blanco. El paso de Len se detuvo de golpe mientras miraba como Rin entraba al establecimiento de forma tranquila, sin percatarse que era vista.

Miku en ese momento se comparaba con un globo que era pinchado.

…

Se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de su madre, ya que la pasaba a dejar a la escuela por la mañana por motivo de seguridad. Observaba por el espejo lateral su reflejo. Su cabello corto y amarillo, su listón blanco característico sobre su cabeza y sus ojos azules. De tanto mirarse hasta se parecía un poco a Len. Sonrió de forma inconsciente al pensar en él. Hoy lo vería de nuevo en clases y esperaba poder invitarlo a almorzar.

Rin bajó del auto de su madre al llegar a la escuela y caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada, pensando en lo lindo que sería almorzar con Len, pero en que primero tendría que invitarlo. Arrugó un poco la nariz y entrecerró los ojos por los nervios que surgieron en su estómago al pensar en invitarlo de forma tan directa. ¿Y si la rechazaba? quizás él quería comer con sus amigos, ayer le platico de ellos y sonaban realmente agradables. Le gustaría poder llevarse bien con sus amigos, en especial con Miku. De todos los amigos que él nombró, fue a quien más destacó presentándola como su mejor amiga de la infancia y la persona más confiable para él.

Se sentó en su pupitre y miró el puesto del lado, el cual era donde se sentaba Miku. No conversaron mucho ayer, pero tenía ganas de entablar una conversación, una amistad. Tener una amiga real no le iría mal, y Len dijo que era una muy buena persona. Ella confiaba en su palabra.

Poco a poco observaba cómo se iba llenando la sala, entre ellos Gumi, la agradable chica de pelo verde y personalidad alegre.

―¡Buenos días, Rin!― saludo alegre, regalandole una gran sonrisa.

―¡Buenos días!―respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, Gumi también le agradaba bastante.

―Espero que otro día salgamos, pero ayer no te perdiste nada del karaoke―comentó la chica―Gumo cantó tan horrible que espantó a todos.

―¡Te estoy oyendo, enana malcriada!― Gumo salió de repente, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas―, estas dejándome mal parado frente a Rin, mala hermana.

―Como si Rin fuera a fijarse en ti

―¡Me estas rompiendo el corazón!

Ambos hermanos se pusieron a discutir, eran bastante graciosos para Rin, la cual los miraba con simpatía, pero la distrajo la llegada de alguien a la sala.

Era Len, quien llegaba con miku. Chocaron miradas, unas muy significativas, casi perdiéndose en el otro. Rin le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus pálidas mejillas y lo saludo con la mano.

Len se demoró un poco en reaccionar, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, casi como si fuera un imán. Podría ponerse a reflexionar sobre la fuerza magnética que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía (ni quería) pensar en nada más que en Rin.

Miku veía a Len acercarse de a poco a Rin, ambos se miraban como si no existiera nada más y nadie parecía notarlo, nadie salvo ella, quien había presenciado las miradas, las sonrisas y ese caminar de Len que parecía que se dirigía a un oasis. Se estaba rompiendo de a poco, con los pequeños detalles de ambos.

Cuando Len llegó donde se encontraba Rin, el mundo se detuvo un instante para ellos.

―Buenos días, Len―saludo Rin sin dejar de mirarlo con aquella intensidad del comienzo

―Hola, Rin

―¿No te parece que el día está precioso?

No tanto como tú, pensó Len.

...

Comenzaron las clases con normalidad, pero durante estas Len no podía evitar mirar aquella fina espalda, perdiéndose unos minutos en ella y cuando Rin sentía la intensidad de su mirada, volteaba y le regalaba una sonrisa.

Admitía que estaba como idiota, apenas si escuchaba a la profesora, pero esperaba no ser tan enfermamente obvio. Lo consoló la idea de que solo era su paranoia y que realmente nadie estaba pendiente de él ni de su cambio de actitud. Quizás Miku lo haya notado, pero prefiere contarle en privado, aunque casi estuvo a punto de revelar su fuerte flechazo en la mañana justo antes de entrar a la escuela y haber visto a Rin, después se le olvido de lo que estaban hablando y perdió la oportunidad y el valor.

Al parecer Len no es el único que no puede concentrarse, ya que Rin por más que trata de prestar atención termina divagando en sus pensamientos. Gran suerte es que estaba avanzada por sus estudios en casa y esa materia ya la había visto, así que se dio el lujo de no prestar atención y garabatear unos dibujos en su cuaderno.

Empezó a trazar un sencillo perfil varonil, añadiendo un cabello desordenado atado a una pequeña coleta y un par de detalles más, haciendo apreciar fácil a la vista que había hecho un boceto de Len. Sonrojada y esperando que nadie la notara, cambió la página y miró hacia adelante, observando como la profesora con un libro en la mano escribía unas cosas en el pizarrón.

Así fue pasando la clase, entre miradas cómplices y distracciones fallidas, hasta el toque del primer receso. Len se dirigió hacia Rin dispuesto a invitarla a ir al quiosco a por algo de beber, pero Miku lo intercepto.

―Leeen, podrías acompañarme al quiosco, tengo mucha sed― y sin siquiera preguntarle lo arrastró a hacia la salida de la sala, viendo los ojos de sorpresa de Rin y le levantó los hombros en signos de rendición, haciendo que ella le sonriera de forma tierna.

Que diablos le pasa a Miku, cuestiono Len al verla callada y como todavía lo arrastraba, pero ya solo sujetándolo de una manga. Ella se veía hundida en sus pensamientos, analizando todo lo que vio en la primera clase. Por dios, si apenas llevaban un día de clases, que tanto pudo pasar, pensó. Ambos están interesados en el otro y aunque sea doloroso reconocerlo, es la verdad. Como es que su Len se pudo encantar de esa chica. Rin no le agradaba ni un poco ¿por qué se fijó en su Len? es una egoísta. Recordó que ayer Len fue a la biblioteca a pesar de que no le gustaba ese lugar, ¿y si se encontraron ahí?¿y si se fueron juntos?. Miku está por enloquecer.

―Sabes―comenzó hablando Len―, tengo algo que quiero contarte.

Miku se detuvo, pero no lo soltó. No estaba dispuesta a soltarlo todavía. Se volteo a mirarlo, él lucía tranquilo, con su mirada perdida pero reflejando cierta felicidad. Levantó la vista hacia ella y habló en un tono suave.

―Creo que me gusta alguien.

Y ese pequeño gran detalle terminó por romperla.

…

Estaban a unos minutos de la hora de almuerzo y Rin estaba un poco nerviosa. Len se le había escapado (o raptado) y no le había alcanzado a preguntar si quería pasar el almuerzo con ella, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Esperó a que tocara la campana y con todo el valor del mundo se iba a voltear hasta que Len se le adelantó, ubicándose frente de ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

―Rin―desvió la mirada un segundo, pero volvió a posarla sobre los ojos azules de la chica―, ¿quisieras comer conmigo?

Ella sonrió con todas las ganas del mundo, haciendo una sonrisa tan linda que dejó encandilado a Len unos segundos.

―¡Me encantaría!―casi gritó, pero que importaba, ambos estaban felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! actualizando rápido jijj feliz año nuevo a todoss, espero que sea de su agrado y ahora tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos. Espero actualizar pronto, pero saldré de viaje y dudo que pueda :( igual servirá para planificar todo, volveré renovada y con más ideas para esta historia.

también me encuentran en wattpad! búsquenme como VxleKagamine

reviews? los amo3


	7. Chapter 7

―Creo que me gusta alguien.

La confesión de Len era dolorosamente predecible, pero de todas formas rompió la pequeña chispa de esperanza que aún guardaba su ciego corazón.

Se tragó el dolor que le provocó para mirarlo a los ojos; esos ojos que tanto quiso y en los cuales depositó tantas esperanzas, vacías ahora.

Tratando de fingir sorpresa y normalidad, intentando parecer lo más natural posible preguntó:

—¿Cómo dices?— lo que menos quería es que Len sintiera lo afectada que estaba, así que evitó su mirada

—Puede que sea muy apresurado, demasiado— Len se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la pared— y puede que sea solo un flechazo, pero quiero que este sentimiento siga creciendo.

Suspiro e imitando su acción, quedó sentada a su lado, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Len.

—¿Y estás seguro de lo que sientes?

Quizá todavía podría despertar sentimientos como lo hacía la rubia en él, después de todo lo conocía mucho más; ella solo lo conocía hace un par días.

—Es algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más y puede que la conozca de hace unos días y que esté siendo demasiado rápido—hizo una pausa, pensando bien en las palabras correctas—, pero me llena el corazón de vida.

Miku se sintió noqueada. ¿Cómo iba a competir contra eso? Al parecer nunca había logrado producir eso en él; en todos aquellos años juntos siempre sus sentimientos fueron unilaterales, todas aquellas chispas solo las sintió ella. Su pobre conciencia gritaba que ya no quedaba más que hacer.

—Creo que quizás te estás apresurando mucho—nunca le había costado tanto hablar como en ese instante—, pero te apoyaré.

El rostro de Len reflejó alivio. Por fin logró revelar lo que ha estado sintiendo en los últimos días a su mejor amiga y, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella, la abrazó agradeciendo silenciosamente el apoyo, feliz y brindándole todo el cariño que le permite su amistad, sin ser consciente que aquello nunca será suficiente para Miku.

Aunque quizás su corazón no estaba dispuesto a rendirse del todo.

°*• ❀ •*°

Len se dirigía con Rin hacia un lugar que esperaba la sorprendiera. La azotea según él era perfecta para la hora del almuerzo. Puede que a veces sea un poco ventoso y frío,pero durante el receso tenía un clima agradable. Además de que nadie más subía allí, era un lugar para conversar tranquilamente sin ser interrumpidos o molestados. Lo perfecto para Len.

―¿No iremos al patio?― preguntó Rin, al ver que subían unas escaleras algo viejas y desconocidas para ella.

―Tenía en mente otro lugar―le sonrió―. Espero te agrade.

Len abrió una puerta metálica un poco oxidada y la invitó a pasar.

Al atravesar la puerta, lo primero que sintió fue una fresca y agradable brisa, siendo recibida por el despejado cielo azul. Encantada, caminó observando todo a su alrededor hasta llegar a la cerca donde contemplo todo desde arriba.

Volteó a mirar a Len con una preciosa sonrisa.

―¡Es fantástico!

En ese instante Len pensó que nunca se podrá acostumbrar del todo a la sonrisa de Rin, le produce un nudo en el corazón― Me alegra que te guste.

Rin se sentía muy bien en ese lugar y con la brisa rozando sus mejillas, así que empezó a girar mientras Len sonreía de forma adorable viéndola girar como una niña. Se volteo a mirarlo y estiró su mano, invitándolo a que se uniera de forma silenciosa. Len no pudo rechazar su adorable invitación y tomo sus manos, girando con ella. Se miraban mientras giraban y se sonreían el uno al otro. Fue un momento muy especial para ambos; el ser solo ellos dos un momento.

Mientras comían, Len preguntó a Rin:

―Si te parece bien te podría acompañar a casa hoy― o todos los días, pensó Len.

―Sería genial―Rin estaba bastante feliz, pero recordó que ayer seguro el rubio llego un poco tarde a su casa―, ¿pero no te ocasionará problemas? no me gustaría que te castigaran por acompañarme.

―Le diré a mí madre que acompañaré a casa a una amiga, no creo que se moleste, así que no te preocupes―seguro su mamá no pensara que estaba acompañando solo a una amiga, pero ya hablaría con ella después.

―¡Entonces nos iremos juntos!

Rin le sonrió con emoción a Len y este le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma, felices por poder estar juntos aunque sea en pequeñas situaciones como ir juntos a casa.

°*• ❀ •*°

Faltaban un par de minutos para que finalizara el ciclo de aquel día y el salón completo esperaba que terminara con tranquilidad el resto de la clase. Lamentablemente el profesor pensaba de forma contraria y dio un anuncio que a muchos le arruinó el resto de la tarde:

―Alumnos, antes de que se vayan, dejaré un proyecto―se escucharon un par de quejas y el profesor miró severamente a los estudiantes―. Tendrá una dificultad un poco mayor, todo a corde a su edad jóvenes.

El profesor de Biología, el cual era de una edad más avanzada, no era muy querido por los alumnos de la escuela pero eso parecía no importarle.

―Estamos a―posó su vista en el calendario colgado en la pared― martes. Entonces el trabajo se entregará el martes de la próxima semana.

Hubo otra ola de protestas, pero el profesor se volteo para anotar las instrucciones del trabajo en la pizarra. De cierta forma estaba un poco satisfecho por arruinarle el fin de semana a los estudiantes. No hay nada peor que un profesor mayor sin nada que hacer.

Una vez anotado todo lo necesario se volteo a los estudiantes:

―será en parejas―Eso aliviaría un poco la carga. Rin pensó que podría trabajar con Len, pero antes de seguir haciéndose ilusiones el profesor añadió―Lo harán con sus parejas de asiento.

Eso tampoco era malo para Rin; a pesar de querer trabajar con Len, esto le daría una oportunidad para poder acercarse y entablar una amistad Miku. Volteo para mirar a su compañera de banco con una sonrisa, pero esta ni la miro. Aquello la dejó un poco confundida, pero siguió anotando lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra hasta que toco el timbre de salida.

Rin detuvo a Miku quien estaba ya colgándose su mochila sobre sus hombros dispuesta a irse sin más, queriendo evitar hablar con la rubia.

―Se que no hemos hablado casi nada Miku, pero espero que nos llevemos bien―Rin sonrió de forma simpática, más Miku seguía con una expresión neutra―. Y sobre el proyecto, podemos empezar antes si quieres, para así tenerlo listo el fin de semana.

Miku dudo. No tenía ninguna gana de hacer el proyecto con Rin, pero no puede ir en contra de las órdenes del profesor y tampoco pensaba hacer el trabajo ella sola, por muy poca fe que le tuviera a la rubia. Suspiro.

―Podemos hacer el proyecto en mi casa mañana.

Rin, ignorando la mala actitud que tenía Miku, asintió de forma energética.

―Mañana entonces ¡perfecto!

Dicho esto, Miku acomodo su mochila y sin querer seguir hablando con Rin, camino hacia la salida del aula donde la esperaba Luka.

Estaba siendo demasiado borde y esperaba que la rubia captará que no le agradaba trabajar con ella, pero Rin lo atribuyó a que estaba molesta por el proyecto. Pobre e inocente Rin.

Volteo hacia Len, quien estaba terminando de hablar con su compañero de banco.

―Entonces nos juntaremos mañana en mi casa Piko, nos vemos.

Len se despidió de Piko y camino hacia Rin para poder irse juntos a casa como lo habían acordado en el almuerzo, sonriendose mientras caminaban a la salida del aula.

―¿Qué tal el proyecto?― Preguntó Len, ya fuera de la escuela―. Miku es muy buena en biología, seguro está muy contenta con el proyecto.

―Yo creo no le gustara tanto el proyecto― contestó confundida.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Por nada en especial―no veía importante contarle a Len que Miku se veía un poco molesta, quizás algo la molestó ese día, así que no le dio más vueltas.

―¡No te preocupes, Rin! Miku es la mejor en hacer amigos y es muy agradable.

Rin se emocionó por eso. Si Len habla tan bien de Miku es porque seguro debía ser una buena persona.

Le sonrió a Len con la esperanza de ser amiga de Miku, a pesar de que sería imposible.

°*• ❀ •*°

 ** _Siento mil la demora, no tengo excusas, pero aquí aki esta_**

 ** _Lunasollunit: Me hacen muy felices tus comentarios3 y espero que te guste el capítulo. Es un poco tarde, pero ojalá que tu año este yendo super bien!_**


End file.
